Wonderful Adventure
by Red Dragon Emperor V2
Summary: Ash acaba de voltar de Sinnoh quando ganha um "trabalho" que o mostrará suas origens... Crossovers com várias categorias!


Capítulo 1: Guardiões do Multiverso

Ash Ketchum sempre soube que era diferente de pessoas normais. Pra começar ele tinha uma cauda marrom, sua força, resistência, tolerância a dor e os seus sentidos eram muito melhores que pessoas normais. Se isso não bastasse quando ele tinha oito anos, ele olhou para a lua cheia o resultado foi:

Flash Back On:

Ash em uma idade mais jovem acordou em uma cama, todo dolorido.

Ash (confuso): O que aconteceu?

Delia: Querido? (ela e o Professor Carvalho caminham até ele) Meu filho, você está bem?

Ash (acena e depois sente algo faltando): Por que o meu rabo sumiu?

Delia: Você se lembra de nada da noite passada?

Ash (sorri): Lembro-me de olhar para a lua, parecia tão bonita. (de cenho franzido) E depois que eu não me lembro, o que aconteceu?

Professor Carvalho: Eu acho que você poderia dizer que você ficou louco. (mexendo no cabelo nervoso) Eu não me importo com o que acontecer quando, se sua cauda voltar, não olhe para a lua cheia novamente. Você muda quando você faz isso, você se transforma em algo que o coloca contra seus amigos e seu próprio corpo, só existe uma palavra para esse tipo de coisa.

Ash (curioso): E qual é?

Flash Back Off:

Desde que sua cauda voltou Ash evitou ao máximo que podia olhar para a lua cheia. Seus amigos e seus pokémons estranhavam isso mas, ele sempre arrumou uma desculpa. Segundo sua mãe dizia seu pai tinha uma cauda também o dito cujo, havia desaparecido depois que ele nasceu.

O maior motivo da jornada de Ash era encontra-lo mas, nesses anos de jornada ele havia feito muitos amigos... e inimigos. Ele se lembrou de Cyrus o líder da Equipe Galáctica que havia tentado, capturar Dialga e Palkia para capturar o deus Pokémon: Arceus. Ele, a campeã de Sinnoh Cynthia Shirona e seus amigos conseguiram impedi-lo mas, os lendários raivosos e com sede de vingança, haviam enviado Cyrus para as profundezas do Espaço e do Tempo.

Hoje Ash estava em casa depois de voltar de Sinnoh, seus pokémons incluindo seu fiel companheiro Pikachu, estavam no laboratório do Professor Carvalho. Ele não estava conseguindo dormir naquela noite por, dois motivos: primeiro ele se perguntava onde seu pai, poderia estar e o outro o que diabos ele era? Humanos não possuíam caudas disso ele tinha certeza.

Ash (suspira): Será que alguém pode me responder a pergunta: "O que eu sou?"

Uma voz feminina lhe respondeu:

"Eu tenho."

Ash olhou para a esquerda de sua cama lá estava uma garota de pele roxa, roupas estranhas, cabelo rosa e olhos negros. Ela sorriu para Ash que a olhou curioso.

Ash (surpreso): Quem é você?

Garota: Eu sou a Kaioshin do Tempo.

Ash: Kaioshin?

Kaioshin (sorri): Basicamente isso quer dizer que eu sou a, responsável por garantir a paz no Tempo e Espaço.

Ash: Sério? (se lembra do que ela disse) Ei! Você sabe o que eu sou?

Kaioshin (acena): Sim. Mas para eu te dizer você terá de me fazer, alguns favores.

Ash (sorri): Nada vem de graça não é mesmo?

Kaioshin (sorri sem graça): Não, infelizmente.

Ash (acena): Ok. Então onde vamos?

Kaioshin: Espere um segundo... (um portal se abre) Essa é a nossa passagem.

Ash: Minha mãe vai ficar preucupada.

Kaioshin: Quando você voltar só irá ter se passado, uma hora aqui.

Ash: Sério? Então vamos.

Os dois então entram no portal depois que eles passaram por ele, Ash se surpreendeu com o local. Parecia uma enorme cúpula com um edifício estranho, e um enorme jardim.

Kaoshin: Isso é a Cúpula do Tempo e Espaço.

Ash (impressionado): Uau. (sua cauda se desenrola da cintura)

Kaioshin (acena divertida): Sim. Agora me siga por favor. (caminha na direção do edifício)

Ash a segue chegando lá o rapaz se surpreende ao ver vários pergaminhos, de cor roxa em várias prateleiras. A garota levanta a mão e um deles voa, na direção dela. Ela sorriu e entregou pra ele, Ash abriu o pergaminho e então um brilho o encobriu. Conhecimento invadiu sua mente, quando acabou ele tremeu um pouco e quase caiu mas, ela o segurou.

Kaioshin: Então o que achou?

Ash: Que minha raça estava cheia de idiotas.

Uma voz masculina então disse:

"Eu concordo."

Ash então observou um cara mais velho que ele, com cabelo roxo, uma espada nas costas, luvas marrons e um sobretudo negro. Ele então disse:

"Eu sou Trunks."

Ash: Também é meio saiyajin?

Trunks: Sim, a diferença entre nós é o treinamento e o fato de eu não ter, mais minha cauda.

Ash: Certo... Mas para que vocês querem a minha ajuda?

Trunks (sério): Venha dar uma olhada nisso. (aponta para um cristal)

Ash olhou para o cristal e então viu Raditz se esquivando, da cabeçada de Gohan. A mesma cabeçada que faria uma rachadura na armadura e garantiria, a derrota do saiyajin do mal. Ele então lançou uma rajada de energia, e matou o menino.

Ash (confuso): Espera! Isso não era pra acontecer.

Trunks: Alguém está alterando a história nessas dimensões. (aponta para outro)

Nele mostrou Laxus matando Natsu Dragneel e Gajeel Redfox com seu Rairyuu no Hoko, e depois destruir Magnolia. Ash ficou pálido. Outra cena mostrou uma menina de sua idade com cabelo azul (e ele a achou linda e fofa), sendo morta por Brain o que o encheu de ira.

Mais cenas surgiram e mostraram um jovem um pouco mais velho que ele de cabelo castanho com uma luva vermelha, sendo morto por um anjo caído.

Kaioshin (séria): Nós precisamos da sua ajuda para deter, quem está fazendo isso.

Ash: Mas eu não sei lutar!

Trunks: Nós te ensinamos.

Ash (pensativo): Então eu ajudo. Mas com uma condição...

Kaioshin: Qual?

Ash: Vocês me ajudar a encontrar meu pai, depois isso terminar.

Kaioshin (sorri): Tudo bem. Trunks! Inicie o treino.

Trunks: Certo. Me siga Ash.

Ash (acena): Tudo bem.

Trunks então guiou Ash para uma sala de treino que um dia fora dela, era um ano dentro. Três dias (ou três anos) depois:

Ash estava mais musculoso, maior, seus cabelos estavam mais espetados e havia perdido a fraqueza da cauda (ele se recusou a deixar Trunks corta-la). Eles se aproximaram da Kaioshin do Tempo que estava tentando, não babar nele.

Trunks: O treinamento acabou. (entrega um pergaminho a Ash) Você vai ter de ajudar Goku, Piccolo, Raditz e Gohan a derrotar um soldado de Frieza. (vê o olhar confuso de Ash) Nesta linha de tempo a mãe de Goku e Raditz era uma saiyajin com o coração gentil o que mudou Bardock e Raditz.

Ash (acena): Ok. (pega o pergaminho) Eu já volto! (o pergaminho brilha e ele desaparece)

Kaioshin e Trunks: Boa sorte!

Dimensão Z:

Eles estavam apanhando feio Arc chutou Piccolo longe, socou Raditz no estômago e logo em seguida derrubou Goku no chão.

Arc (pisa no peito de Goku): Desista seu saiyajin patético! E então talvez eu mate vocês com misericórdia.

(Autor: Alguém aqui acredita nisso?)

Goku (geme de dor e cospe sangue): Nunca me renderei a pessoas como você!

Arc: Oh! Então... (eles ouvem um estrondo)

Todos olham para ver que Gohan havia acabado de destruir a nave, em que estava preso! Ele olhou para Arc furioso e então gritou:

"Fique longe do meu pai!"

Então uma aura azul o encobriu e ele se atirou em alta velocidade em direção, ao vilão. Este ficou pálido por alguns segundos... Antes que um brilho vermelho surgiu em seus olhos, e ele conseguiu se esquivar facilmente. Gohan caiu inconsciente no chão e Arc lhe jogou uma rajada vermelha, Goku gritou desesperado.

Uma nuvem de fumaça encobriu o ar enquanto Arc gargalhava.

Goku: Filho...

Arc (divertido): Isso é o que ocorrerá com você por causa, da sua teimo-... (seu scouter apita) O que é isso? Um novo nível de poder? (olha em outra direção)

Goku, Piccolo e Raditz olharam nessa direção e viram um jovem de catorze anos, colocando Gohan no chão. Raditz se surpreendeu quando viu a cauda na cintura dele.

Raditz: Você é um saiyajin! Como nós!

O rapaz o olhou friamente para Arc e disse:

"Está na hora de recolher o lixo que você é."

Arc (furioso): Lixo? Você ousa me chamar de lixo?

Piccolo: Ei Goku esse garoto é amigo seu?

Goku: Não. (se levanta) Mas tenho certeza que podemos confiar nele.

Arc então foi coberto por uma aura negra e seus olhos brilharam, vermelho de novo. Ele então ergue os braços e lança rajadas de energia neles mas, eles saltam se esquivando do ataque. Arc então voa furioso pra cima de Ash (fala sério vocês já sabiam que era ele, não sabiam?) e tenta lhe acertar, um soco.

Mas o rapaz desvia e lhe acerta um chute na barriga, Goku e Piccolo se aproveitam disso para acertar um chute nas costelas e um, soco no queixo respectivamente. Arc tenta se recuperar mas Raditz lhe acerta um soco carregado de energia, no peito fazendo rachaduras na armadura.

Piccolo (gritando): É agora!

Goku (agarra Arc o prendendo por seus braços): Vamos lá! Acabe com ele Piccolo.

Raditz (desesperado): Não! Você não pode fazer isso Kakarotto!

Goku (sorri): Não se preucupe! As esferas do dragão podem me reviver depois!

Piccolo: Makankossapo! (atira uma espiral de energia dos dedos)

O ataque perfura o peito de Arc mas também Goku que ainda estava, agarrado a ele. Os dois caem no chão Arc descrente e Goku dando risadas. Os dois morrem mas não antes de Arc avisar, que os companheiros de Raditz sabem da existência das esferas do dragão.

Piccolo (suspira): Nós não teríamos conse-... (repara que Ash sumiu) Para onde ele foi?

Raditz (dá de ombros): Não sei mas tenho a impressão que o veremos de novo.

Cúpula do Tempo e Espaço:

Ash: Isso foi fácil. (olha para as próprias mãos impressionado)

Trunks: Arc não era muito forte mesmo com o impulso de poder. Mas as próximas batalhas serão mais difíceis.

Kaioshin (acena): Ele está certo Ash. (acariciando um pássaro branco)

Ash: Ok. (pensativo) Quando saberemos se tiver outra distorção no tempo?

Trunks: Quando isso acontecer iremos lhe avisar Ash. Enquanto isso você pode voltar para, o seu mundo.

Ash: Como eu vou fazer isso? E como vou voltar quando vocês precisarem de mim?

Kaioshin: Tome este colar. (entrega um colar com uma joia azul para ele) Quando precisarmos de você a joia irá ficar vermelha, então você esfrega ela um pouco e você será teletransportado, até aqui.

Ash: Uau. (pega o colar) Então eu já v-... (um pergaminho voa até eles) Outra missão?

Trunks (abrindo o pergaminho): Sim. (abre o pergaminho) Isso é ruim.

O pergaminho estava mostrando os saibamans matando os Guerreiros Z, e quando Goku estava chegando Vegeta e Nappa se tornando Oozarus. Trunks fechou o pergaminho e o entregou a Ash.

Ash: Eu já volto. (um brilho ocorre e ele some)

Kaioshin (pensativa): Hum... (olhando para um cristal)

Trunks: O que houve?

Kaioshin: Nada que você precise se preucupar.

Dimensão Z:

Ash viu os saibamans dando trabalho aos Guerreiros Z e todos brilhavam roxo como Arc. Ash criou uma lâmina de Aura e rapidamente foi ajudá-los entrando no combate. Gohan estava usando a espada que Piccolo havia dado para ele treinar para matar os saibamans pois segundo o namekuseijin disse:

"Numa batalha você deve usar tudo o que aprendeu para aumentar as suas chances de vitória."

Ele viu Ash entrar no confronto salvando Yamcha de ser explodido por um saibaman decaptando o mesmo. Logo todos os aliens verdes despreziveís estavam mortos no chão. Trunks então avisou pelo comunicador:

"Ash meu pai e Nappa estão emitindo a mesma energia que Raditz estava! Tenha cuidado."

Ash: Entendido. (olha pra Vegeta e Nappa) Quem é o próximo?

Vegeta (olhando para a cauda dele): Outro saiyajin?

Ash: Meio saiyajin na verdade. (gira a espada de Aura na mão)

Vegeta (surpreso): Meio saiyajin né? (clica no scouter) Hum... O nível de poder dele é de 6.000. (gargalhando) Ele é mais forte que você Nappa!

Nappa: O que? (clica no scouter e fica furioso) Como isso é possível? (uma aura negra surge nele) Eu vou matar todos eles Vegeta!

Tenshinhan (surpreso): O poder dele aumentou!

Piccolo: Preparem-se! A verdadeira luta começa agora!

Nappa (gritando furioso): Morram! (corre pra cima deles)

Segue-se então uma batalha em alta velocidade. Nappa dá um soco em Gohan que desvia por pouco, e o chuta na cara em seguida Tenshinhan o soca na barriga. Kuririn e Yamcha então disparam vários socos e chutes em Nappa, este os agarra e os lança contra um rochedo. Ash então voa na direção de Nappa e os dois começam a trocar golpes, de igual para igual mas, Nappa tem vantagem por ser maior que Ash.

Ash então é socado no peito e colide com uma rocha. Piccolo e Tenshinhan então atacam Nappa no pescoço permitindo Gohan, chuta-lo no peito. Kuririn e Yamcha então gritam:

"Kame... Hame... Ha!"

As duas rajadas azuis acertam Nappa o mandando longe. Todos permanecem alertas.

Tenshinhan: Ele morreu?

Ash: Não eu ainda sinto o Ki dele.

Gohan (confuso): Ei! Foi você que ajudou o sr. Piccolo e meu pai!

Kuririn: Quem é você?

Ash: Um amigo. Mas me chamem de Ash.

Piccolo: Ele está vindo.

Nappa (rugindo): Vocês vão me pagar!

Nappa então é encoberto pela aura negra novamente e voa para ataca-los em velocidade surpreendente, agarrando Yamcha e quebrando o seu pescoço matando-o. Os guerreiros ficam horrorizados e Nappa então lançou uma grande rajada de energia na direção de Gohan, este ficou pálido mas Piccolo se colocou entre ele e a rajada. Uma explosão ocorreu e mais para o horror de todos, Piccolo caiu no chão muito ferido.

Gohan (desesperado): Sr. Piccolo!

Piccolo (sorri): Gohan... Não foi tão ruim passar um ano com você. Você foi meu único amigo. Eu agradeço muito. (morre)

Kuririn (gritando desesperado): Nós precisamos de você Goku! Venha logo!

A ira dos meio saiyajins explodiu naquele momento. A de Gohan por ver seu professor morrer e a de Ash por não conseguir impedir a morte do namekuseijin. Gohan apareceu na frente do enorme saiyajin dando-lhe um soco duro no estômago fazendo-o se curvar, cuspindo sangue.

Em seguida chutou-lhe no queixo mandando para o alto onde Ash surgiu encontrando com Nappa, lançou uma enxurrada de socos no abdômen do gigante. Por fim ele conectou-lhe um pontapé de bicicleta causando Nappa para voltar para o chão com um enorme estrondo. Gohan então ergueu suas mãos colocando-as na testa e Ash colocou as suas juntas fazendo uma esfera vermelha flamejante, surgir entre elas.

Gohan (gritando): Masenko! (lança uma rajada de Ki alaranjada)

Ash: Solar Wind Destroyer! (lança a esfera)

Os ataques atingem o guerreiro careca transformando-o em cinzas.

Raditz vs Vegeta:

Depois de algumas trocas de golpes Raditz estava claramente perdendo. Ele não podia sequer ver os ataques de Vegeta e o melhor que fez, foi alguns arranhões na armadura do príncipe.

Vegeta (arrogante): Você está vendo Raditz? Não há nenhuma maneira de você derrotar. Eu sou um Saiyajin de Elite, o príncipe! Você deveria estar lambendo as minhas botas, seu lixo de classe baixa!

Raditz (gemendo de dor): Eu não posso desistir ainda.

Vegeta: Eu vou acabar com o seu sofrimento... (com uma esfera de Ki na mão pronta para ser lançada mas seu Scouter apita) Hein? Um novo nível de poder?

Goku chega na nuvem voadora e salta ao lado de Raditz para entregar-lhe uma Senzu. Vegeta brilha roxo e sorri cruel para Goku enquanto eles se encaram, para em seguida assumirem posições de batalha. Raditz saiu dali e juntou-se ao seu sobrinho e aliados que assistiam tudo.

O cenário em que eles estavam era um grande vale com penhascos, os dois saiyajins pousaram cada um em um penhasco diferente, e ficaram se encarando. Vegeta então finalmente disse em tom zombeteiro:

"Você acha que um guerreiro de classe baixa com você, pode derrotar um guerreiro de elite com eu Kakarotto? Você é apenas um fracassado que foi enviado para conquistar este planeta fraco."

Goku (sorrindo): Talvez se um fracassado se esforçar muito ele possa derrotar um guerreiro de elite.

(Autor: Ele disse isso no anime. Essa frase era tão boa que eu tive de escreve-la aqui. Ela inspirou muita gente.)

Os dois então se colocam em posição de luta e começam a liberar seus poderes, o scouter de Vegeta apita indicando que Goku chegou em seu máximo. O nível de poder indica: 10.000.

Vegeta (descrente): O que? É mais de oito mil! (tira o scouter e o destrói)

Os dois então vão voando em alta velocidade um para cima do outro. Os dois começam a se golpear, de primeira eles pareciam iguais mas, Vegeta aumenta seu poder acerta vários socos em Goku. Goku então sorriu e olhou pra Vegeta alegre, afinal ele era um poderoso adversário. O mais poderoso que ele já havia enfrentado até hoje.

Goku: Não vejo escolha... Terei de usar o Kaio-ken. (uma aura vermelha surge sobre seu corpo)

(Autor: O poder de Goku aumentou para 15.000.)

Vegeta (confuso): O que é is-... (leva um soco na cara)

Goku acerta outro soco no peito de Vegeta e em seguida chuta-lhe nos rins mas, Vegeta agarra esse golpe e joga Goku num rochedo. Vegeta rosna porque o maldito "guerreiro de classe baixa" havia lhe acertado, vários golpes. E eles haviam machucado.

Vegeta (furioso): Você acha que isso é o suficiente para me derrotar Kakarotto?

Goku (sai do rochedo sorrindo): Para ser franco? Não. Kaio-ken aumentado duas vezes!

(Autor: Agora o poder dele subiu para 20.000.)

(Sr. Kaioh: A Kaioh-ken normal aumenta o poder da pessoa na metade do original: se o poder original é 8.000 o aumento será de 4.000, ou seja o poder será de 12.000. Mas aumentando para duas vezes o aumento será o dobro.)

(Autor: O poder de Vegeta é de 18.000.)

Goku então começa a golpear Vegeta em alta velocidade e o mesmo tenta, revidar quando pode. Goku lhe acerta com um soco no estômago mas, o príncipe o golpeia com um soco no peito. Os dois continuam nesse impasse deixando Vegeta ainda maios furioso.

Vegeta (gritando): Já chega! (voa para o alto) Eu irei destruir a Terra agora! (sua aura fica roxa) Galick...

Goku: Eu não vou deixar! Kame... Hame...

Seus olhares se cruzam e os dois saiyajins então rugem lançando seus ataques.

Goku: Ha! (lança uma grande rajada azul para o céu na direção de Vegeta)

Vegeta: Ho! (lança uma rajada roxa na direção de Goku na Terra)

Os dois ataques se chocam o poder deles era gigantesco e não havia, com dizer qual iria superar o outro.

Vegeta (confiante): As explosões estão cancelando umas as outras... Mas Kakarotto não aguenta mais e eu coloquei todo o meu poder para este ataque. Eu vou ganhar!

Goku (cansado): Eu preciso de um impulso extra. Isso não vai me matar, mas eu realmente preciso fazer isto valer a pena. (fala) Kaioh-ken ...

Vegeta: O que?

Goku: Aumentado...

Vegeta (desesperado): Não, não, não!

Goku (gritando): Quatro vezes!

(Autor: 40.000.)

O ataque de Goku supera o de Vegeta o enviando de volta ao remetente, Vegeta gritou de desespero e dor quando a rajada azul o acertou. Kuririn e Gohan gritaram de alegria mas Ash sabia que ainda não havia acabado.

Goku (sorri cansado): Eu acho que venci.

Vegeta conseguiu sair da rajada muito ferido e enfraquecido, e além disso ele estava furioso. Uma esfera prateada surgiu em sua mão ele a lançou no ar e gritou:

"Exploda e misture!"

Uma mini lua surgiu no céu e Vegeta a olhou gargalhando malignamente. Goku estava confuso até que Vegeta começou a passar por uma, transformação.

Com os outros três:

Ash: Gohan não olhe para a lua.

Kuririn: Sua cauda cresceu de novo Gohan?

Gohan (confuso): O que isso tem haver?

Ash: Longa história. (fica pálido) O ki de seu pai está diminuindo!

Com Goku e Vegeta:

Um pé gigante pisou o chão, causando uma enorme onda de choque em todo o deserto. O monstro gigantesco parecia um macaco coberta em uma armadura e um spandex terno azul. Seus olhos vermelhos estavam olhando para a praga que se atreveu a zombar dele. Ele era Vegeta, o príncipe da raça Saiyajin e um dos cinco restantes de sangue puro.

No chão estava deitado batido a figura de um homem. Sua única veste eram um par de calças esfarrapadas laranja, juntamente com botas azuis e uma faixa azul. Coberto de hematomas e cortes e com todos os músculos de seu corpo pronto para rasgar-se longe dos ossos, o Saiyajin criado na Terra conhecido como Goku estava apenas desamparado no solo rochoso.

Vegeta (zombando): Qual é o problema Kakarotto? (seu inimigo ouvia sua voz profunda rosnando) Você não estava se gabando me derrotar apenas alguns segundos atrás?

Goku: Eu estava. Agora não tenho certeza.

Levantando-se quando suas pernas tinham geléia como consistência. Foi um milagre com as pernas quebradas não estavam falhando. Ele deu Vegeta um de seus famosos sorrisos inocentes. Ele teria esfregou as costas de sua cabeça se ele pelo menos pudesse sentir seus braços.

O simples comentário enfureceu Vegeta. Como se atrevia a praga a responder-lhe? Por que ele ainda estava lutando?

Tendo o suficiente para um dia, a mão enluvada gigante de Vegeta agarrou Goku. O guerreiro de cabelos espetados gritava em agonia pura enquanto seus ossos quebravam em pedaços. No entanto ele não tinha desmaiado foi por causa da força de vontade pura teimosia e quente, traços clássicos do Saiyajin.

Vegeta com as duas mãos, comprimia o Saiyajin com poder imbatível e inquebrável. O Saiyajin terráqueo só poderia gritar mais alto, como se isso ajudasse um pouco. E não estava ajudando em nada.

Vegeta (sorriso maligno): Sim, grite Kakarotto! Ninguém vai salvar você. Você vai morrer em minhas mãos como o verme que você é!

O príncipe esmagado mais difícil, e Goku gritou mais difícil. Com cada aperto, o corpo de Goku quebrou ainda mais. Por sua vez, a sede de Vegeta pelo o derramamento de sangue aumentou.

Através da dor insuportável que ele estava, o Saiyajin criado na Terra estava tentando pensar em algo. Mesmo que morrer até faria muito bem. No entanto, ele não podia. Ele precisava vencer. Terra era a sua casa. Ele tinha amigos, um filho e uma esposa. Toda a sua família viveu na Terra. E ele iria defendê-los até seu último suspiro.

Olhos vermelhos do Oozaru estavam olhando para o Saiyan gritando. Com os olhos apertados, Goku viu as esferas vermelhas apenas alguns pés longe dele. Eles estavam muito perto dele.

"Espere! É isso aí!" Goku pensava triunfante sabendo como ele iria escapar das mãos de seu inimigo. Talvez ele iria ficar um minuto ou dois. Não há tempo suficiente para prejudicar Vegeta, mas o suficiente para colocar um pouco de terreno entre eles e pensar em uma solução melhor.

Num súbito lampejo de luz branca cobria todo o deserto, atingindo o Oozaru cheio no rosto. A besta gigante soltou Goku esfregando agora molhando os olhos vermelhos com dor. O Saiyajin batido usou o que deixou de energia ki ele tinha e flutuou para longe do perigo o mais rápido que podia.

Goku se esconder atrás de um penhasco rocha gigante, esperando que a falta de detecção de energia, e agora diante de Vegeta, iria comprar-lhe tempo suficiente. Pelo menos o suficiente para fazer algo mais do que esconder.

Vegeta (rugindo): O que você fez comigo? (dando pisões no solo)

Usar o Kaio-ken estava fora de questão. Seu corpo foi danificado o suficiente já com todos os seus músculos rasgado e todos os seus ossos quebrados, graças à queda de Vegeta. O saiyajin pensou na Genki Dama.

Não, ele precisaria levantar as mãos e obter energia a partir de todos os lados. Goku e duvidou que ele ainda podia respirar qualquer minuto a mais, muito menos ainda para levantar suas mãos. Ele estava usando o pouco ki ele tinha que manter seu corpo no ar. Se ele caiu, suas pernas simplesmente desintegrar-se para baixo e quebrar mais.

Ele viu seus amigos, irmão, filho e o rapaz misterioso voarem até ele.

Goku (geme de dor): O que estão fazendo aqui?

Ash: Entrega especial para um saiyajin ferido. (entrega uma Senzu)

Goku (confuso): Mas como?

Raditz: Sobreviver primeiro! (aponta para Vegeta indo na direção deles) Ele explica tudo depois!

Ainda assim, a senzu foi direto na garganta dele, o reabastecimento das reservas de energia, todos os danos causados a ele curou mais forte do que nunca. Os olhos de Goku se arregalaram, como seus poderes passou das paradas, indo além de suas limitações anteriores.

O Oozaru lançou uma rajada de Ki vermelha pela boca na direção dos guerreiros fazendo todos eles voarem, para longe da explosão. Raditz olhou para a lua cheia de Vegeta ativando a sua própria transformação de Oozaru e correndo na direção do princípe, para golpeá-lo na face. Os dois rugem se golpeando mas como quando eles estavam nas formas normais, Vegeta possui a vantagem.

Vegeta logo tira Raditz do combate derrubando-o mas se esquece dos outros sendo que Ash o agarra pela cauda e num esforço, que vai além de seus poderes atuais derruba-o no chão. Vegeta se sentiu ainda mais furioso.

Vegeta (rosnando): Preparem-se para morrer! (a terra sob suas patas tremia) Eu vou explodir vocês e este planeta para o esquecimento!

Uma aura roxa escura o engolfou, o Saiyajin abriu sua goela e carregando uma explosão roxa poderosa. Goku sentiu o poder dentro dele. A Terra estaria condenada.

Não está pronto para perder a sua casa, no entanto, aura vermelho de Goku inflamou-se novamente, como ele copo as mãos ao seu lado direito.

"Kame ... Hame..." energia azul apareceu em suas mãos, como Goku cobrado mais de seu ataque marca. Mas agora ele sabia que podia ganhar. A diferença de poder entre os dois estava longe demais para Vegeta para superar. Mesmo que de alguma forma Vegeta conseguiu fechá-lo, então Goku estava pronto a arriscar sua vida novamente sem hesitar.

"Haaaa!" Goku desencadeou o seu ataque, chocando Vegeta própria. Faíscas multicoloridas voaram por toda parte, enquanto a explosão de Goku empurrado próprio ataque de Vegeta para trás. O macaco gigante derramou cada onça de poder que ele tinha de seu corpo Saiyajinn, tentando contrariar o ataque de classe baixa.

Goku sentiu o poder Vegeta estava usando, mas ele poderia ganhar. Ele só tinha que usar mais energia.

Goku (rosnando) Kaioh-ken aumentado cinco vezes!( seu poder explode)

Seu ataque de energia dobrou de tamanho e poder, aniquilando completamente o de Vegeta. O mesmo macaco gigante não podia fazer nada para parar o ataque, toda a força que tinha foram embora. Talvez também o fato de que ele estava completamente paralisado de medo.

A energia consumida azul Vegeta em toda a sua gigantesca auto. O Oozaru rugiu com todo o seu poder como a energia queimada e queimou todo o seu corpo, mandando-o de volta e para trás. A explosão em si perdido no espaço, depois de empurrar Vegeta por quase vinte milhas de distância do ponto original. O ataque tinha cedido uma trincheira de cinco jardas de largura e profundidade.

Aura de Goku desapareceu suas mãos liberando fumaça. Ele estava um pouco ofegante. Afinal, Kaioken aumentado cinco vezes era novo para ele, mas não drenava tanto aparentemente.

Gohan (voando até ele): Papai! (o abraça)

Kuririn (animado): Você venceu Goku! Você sempre vence.

Ash (admirado): O senhor é incrível.

Goku: Mas quem é você?

Ash: Ash Ketchum e um amigo.

Goku: Esperem aqui Vegeta ainda está vivo. (sai voando)

Kuririn: Temos um problema.

Caoz: Qual?

Tenshinhan: Como vamos tirar Raditz daqui? (aponta para o Oozaru desmaiado fazendo todos ficarem com gotas)

Oozaru estava deitado no chão, fumaça saindo de sua pele queimada. Algumas partes de seu corpo estavam sem pele e sangrando sem parar. Toda a sua armadura se foi, e o terno azul era um sopro de vento de desaparecer. Vegeta ainda estava vivo. Por quanto tempo, ninguém sabia.

Goku voou para baixo, em pé à direita para a ponte do nariz gigante de Vegeta.

Vegeta (tentando rosnar): Kakarotto...

Ou pelo menos ele tentou afinal ele estava muito fraco. O saiyajin criado na Terra estava olhando para o seu adversário derrotado, o rosto estóico uma parede de seriedade. Uma bola de energia azul apareceu na sua mão. Por um momento, Vegeta sentiu que seu fim estava próximo.

Goku disparou seu ataque. Até o céu.

O Oozaru simplesmente olhou, impotente, como seu inimigo de classe baixa destruiu sua mini Lua. A esfera desapareceu com uma magnífica explosão, deixando um macaco encolhendo para trás e um Saiyajin com plenos poderes ao lado dele.

Depois de alguns minutos, o Vegeta original de volta mais do que pele hematomas por todo o corpo cinco pés. Ele não conseguia ficar de pé, não importa quantas forçará ele convocou. Ele simplesmente não conseguia.

Uma mão agarrou o pescoço machucado de Vegeta, quase quebrando-o em dois. Um par de olhos negros estavam olhando para um outro par, nenhum dos Saiyajins querendo ceder terreno para o outro no concurso olhando, mesmo quando era óbvio quem iria ganhar.

Vegeta (irritado): Me mate logo Kakarotto.

Goku (friamente): Eu não vou te matar Vegeta. (o outro lhe olha confuso) Eu não sou como você Vegeta. É por isso que você vai viver. Matando você não iria me deixar satisfeito.

Sem Vegeta perceber, Goku estava voando com ele o tempo todo, até que encontraram a nave de Vegeta.

Goku: Mas eu sei o que você é capaz de fazer. Você simplesmente não sabe o quanto bem você pode fazer. Quantas vidas você pode salvar. Espero que com o tempo você perceba isso.

Sem qualquer consideração, Goku jogou Vegeta dentro da pequena nave. Um grito doloroso saiu do Príncipe, que agora estava mais machucado do que seu navio estava se preparando, Vegeta só poderia sorrir antes de adicionar as suas últimas palavras para Kakarotto para o tempo foi.

Vegeta (sorri): Não pense que isso acabou Kakarotto. (a nave voa para longe)

Goku (sorri observando a nave): Estou contando com isso.

Ele queria lutar com Vegeta novamente. Ele notou que a nave de Nappa ainda estava ali então, ele a pegou e decidiu leva-la para Bulma estudar.

Goku (pensativo): Como será que Yuuko-chan está? (sai voando com a nave de Nappa)

Com os outros Raditz também havia retornado ao normal inconsciente. E Ash aproveitou esse momento para sair da dimensão com o seu pergaminho.

Cúpula do Tempo:

Kaioshin: Bem você sobreviveu ao "Ataque dos Saiyajins". Bom trabalho Ash.

Ash (gemendo): Ainda não acabou não é mesmo?

Trunks: Nem pensar essa batalha foi só a primeira de muitas que virão.

Kaioshin (o cura): Vá a sua casa e descanse. (ele assente e vai embora por um portal) Ele tem potencial.

Trunks: Sim mas...

Kaioshin: Ele vai se fortalecer. E os nossos futuros companheiros também. (observa dois cristais do tempo mostrando dois jovens de sexos diferentes que também teriam suas linhas de tempo alteradas)


End file.
